The present invention relates generally to nuclear reactors and, more particularly, is concerned with a trap mounted in the bottom nozzle of a fuel assembly for capturing and retaining debris left in the reactor after assembly, repair and/or replacement operations and thereby preventing entry and loading thereof in the fuel assembly where the debis can cause cladding perforations in the fuel rods and other damage to the fuel assembly.